


Malfoy Pet

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Malfoy Pet

**Title:** Malfoy Pet  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #32: Draco and the Weasleys  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Silliness.  
 **A/N:** Draco says no, until he says yes.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Malfoy Pet

~ 

“Absolutely not,” Draco stated as he was dragged up the path.

“I know,” Harry said. “It’s fine. This is so we can politely decline.”

Reaching the door, Harry prepared to knock. “Ready?”

Draco nodded.

“Harry! Draco! Welcome!” Molly was effusive, and before he knew it, Draco had been whisked into the sitting room, Harry somewhere behind him. “Look!”

Draco leaned forward and fell in love.

Moments later, when Harry found him, Draco was on the sofa, stroking a ginger Kneazle. “I thought you said the last thing we needed was a Weasley pet.”

Draco shrugged. “She’s a Malfoy pet now.”

~


End file.
